Sarang
by JaiSpade
Summary: My take on a continuation of Season 10's "Prophecy."


**Season 10, **_**Prophecy**_**. I'm not really sure what this story is, but I've been thinking about it for some time. I started to write, and then it got away from me. It's kind of a rollercoaster. Enjoy, nonetheless.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Sarang (Korean): The feeling of wanting to be with someone until death.

This was the first time walking into their apartment actually hurt. It was almost completely dark save for the lights from the streetlamps coming through the windows, casting shadows on their life together. Lois sighed; her heart heavy. She clanked her keys down in the side table dish, then kicked her heels off on her way to the bedroom. She had to make this quick, before Clark came home. It was a surprise she'd even made it back before him, given that he moved at the speed of light. She did leave him in quite a stupor, though, so he may still be standing in the middle of the Watchtower reeling over the fact that she'd broken off their engagement. Then she promptly ran away like the devil was chasing her. She just couldn't stand the look on his face. He'd seem so lost, confused. Devasted. It broke her heart even more.

Lois turned the light on in their bedroom. She tried not to look at anything in particular before she fell apart. She didn't look at the bed, where she'd woken up so happy that morning. She didn't look at Clark's shirt lying on the floor where he had tossed it the night before. She didn't take in all the little things that made up the life she was now walking away from.

With a shaky breath, Lois pulled off her purple dress and threw it on the floor of the closet. She grabbed her duffle bag from the top shelf and tossed it on the bed. Staring at the clothes before her, she hesitated. Was she making the right choice? Where would she even go? The Talon was now nonexistent, Chloe and Oliver were still staying at Watchtower, and the farm wouldn't be right. That was still Clark's home and Martha was there, in town for the wedding. What's left?

It didn't matter. She just had to get out of the apartment. She couldn't face Clark again tonight. A swift breeze brushed across her skin and her heart stopped.

"Lois."

She grabbed a shirt from his side of the closet, wrapping her bare skin in the blue plaid shirt. She could feel him move closer but didn't turn around.

"Lois, please. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," she murmured, pulling random shirts off hangers. She turned to throw them in the duffle but found him blocking her path. "Clark."

"You can't do this, Lois. We're supposed to be getting married tomorrow."

"I told you. I can't."

"Why? What's changed? I don't understand." He sounded so sad; she couldn't bear it.

"Clark, please. Just let me go."

"No," he said firmly. "I won't. Not this time." Clark couldn't believe it. He didn't understand what caused this turn around. Just that morning Lois was saying how bulletproof their relationship was, that nothing could break them apart. Now here she was trying to leave him. Well, he wasn't having any of it.

"We can't get married. It's not right."

"How is it not right? We love each other," he implored, then paused. "Don't we?"

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She looked up into his vulnerable face. "Of course, Clark! I love you with all my heart."

"Then why? Please, Lois. Tell me how to fix this."

"You can't fix this. Nothing is broken." She stepped around him and tossed the clothes in her bag. "We just can't be selfish. I can't take you away from the world."

"You don't do that. You make it possible for me to do what I do. I'm sorry for today, Lois, but you and I are meant to be together. You give me strength."

"But I'm also your weakness!" She spun around to face him. "Don't you see? I make you vulnerable. People could use me to get to you, just like Toyman used you to get to me. I can't be the thing that takes you down."

"Lois," he began, moving closer. "You choosing to leave me doesn't stop me from loving you. You can be stubborn and walk away and I will still love you, even ten, twenty years from now, because you are the love of my life. You're all I'll ever want. So whether or not we're together, anyone who knows who I am and wants to get to me will go after you regardless. If that happens, I rather us be together than to wonder if you're out there alone being targeted. But honestly, you'll never really be alone, Lois. Because I'll follow you wherever you go."

Lois gave a watery chuckle at that. "Stalker much?"

"Maybe. But I can't leave you alone. I need you."

"Clark—"

"I'm serious, Lois. You may think that I'll be fine without you, but that's not true and if you think I can just watch you walk away, you've got another thing coming." He came to stand right before. "I promised we'd be together always and forever. I intend to keep that promise."

Oh boy, as if she needed another reason to cry. Sniffling hard, she threw her arms around his neck, burrowing herself into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Clark. I'm so sorry."

He let out a relieved sigh and rubbed a large hand over her back, keeping her locked in his arms. "I can understand your reasoning, Lois. I've thought about it before too, that you'd be better off without me, safer."

She shook her head. "I'd never be better off without you, Clark. Never. I just wanted to be able to make the sacrifice like—" She stopped herself short.

"Like?"

"Nevermind."

"Like who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter if it had you thinking crazy."

"I wasn't thinking crazy!" she retorted, reeling back. "I was trying to do what's best for you."

"You breaking up with me could never best for me, honey."

"Well, in hindsight—"

"Look, we don't have to get into it again, as long as you never try to do this to me again."

"I won't, Clark."

He bent down to look directly into her eyes. "Promise?"

Lois smiled, reaching up with soft fingers to his temple. "Promise."

"Do you mean it?"

"I mean it. I really am sorry, Clark. But when it comes to protecting you, I'll do anything. Even if it means giving you up."

"I get it, I really do. To be honest, I would make the same choice if I thought it meant you'd be safe. But at the end of the day, we have to remember that we're better together. Always."

"Always," she agreed.

Clark smiled and bent down to meet her mouth soundly. Lois sighed into the kiss, linking her arms tighter around him. Thank god he was just as stubborn as she was, not letting her go without a fight. He pulled her in tighter, as if sensing her thoughts and gently moved backward, sitting on the edge of the bed with her straddling his lap. One hand climbed into her hair to maneuver her head for a deeper kiss. Lois shifted forward, wanting to be closer, and inadvertently rocked over him. Clark groaned and combatted the move, pressing her down against him. "Lois."

"I love you," she whispered.

His heart did a little flip, like it did every time she said that. "God, I love you too." He flipped them over, putting her beneath him.

"Wait, Clark. Wait. What happened to the rehearsal dinner?"

He swept loose hair from her face. "I told everyone the truth, that you called off the wedding. But I told them I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry I let you deal with that yourself. That must have been embarrassing."

"It doesn't matter. Everything is okay now. You're still here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not, Lane. Or I will tie you to this bed so you never get the chance."

Desire drenched her body. "Promise?"

His eyes instantly grew darker. He swooped down and kissed her hard, grabbing both of her hands and pinning them above her head. He did a quick thrust of his hips against hers. "Don't tempt me." He kept one hand cuffed around her wrists while the other trailed down to the buttons of her shirt. "You know, I really liked that purple dress you were wearing…" He slipped the first two buttons from their enclosure. "And I like this shirt on you…" Another two buttons came undone. "But right now, I prefer your birthday suit."

"Clark…"

He parted the fabric once all the buttons were opened, her creamy skin coming into view. He lowered his mouth to the space between her breasts, moving slowly to caress the slopes of her chest.

"Smallville…" She tried to pull her hands from his firm grasp. "Let me touch you."

He grinned against her skin. "I don't think so, sweetheart. You've been a bad girl and I intend to punish you."

Lois shivered in anticipation but gave him a cocky smile. "Do your worst."

Clark growled but let go of her hands only to pull the shirt completely of her body. Her hands quickly moved to pull the suit jacket he was wearing off. He allowed the action, but when her hands went to his tie, he used superspeed to undo the knot and tie her hands together with the dark fabric. Lois gasped, bringing her bound wrists up to stare at the knot. "Keep your hands above your head," he ordered, moving his own to the waistband of her panties.

Her eyes locked onto him, not really comprehending what he said.

"Above your head," he said again.

Not wanting to ruin the game, Lois slowly raised her hands over her head and let her body relax into the mattress. Clark smiled at her compliance and proceeded to remove the scrap of lace from her body. He lazily perused her naked skin for long moments, causing Lois to grow antsy under his gaze.

"Clark…" She gave a small whine.

He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away. "Patience, Lois. Patience." Next came the undershirt. He slipped off his belt then, but left his pants on, much to Lois's frustration.

"Come on!"

Clark lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping gently. "What did I just say?"

"I don't know. Your chest was very distracting."

He trailed a hand up to her breast, giving it a light squeeze. "Speaking of distracting chests…"

Lois chuckled. "Men and boobs. Guess it doesn't matter which planet you're from."

He grinned and leaned down to swirl his tongue around her left nipple, then her right. As he sucked her into his mouth, his hand moved to bend her left leg at the knee, leaving her open to his questing fingers. Lois let out a whimper when he dipped his thumb into her wetness then slid up to leisurely rub at her clit. His mouth still worked at her breasts when he slid a finger into her.

"Ohhhh…" Lois moaned. "More."

Clark slid another finger in but didn't increase the speed. He lifted his head up from her chest, sitting back on his haunches. Lois parted her legs some more to accommodate him between them. Her hips began to move in circles, creating more friction. Clark allowed it for a few moments, before sliding his fingers away, making Lois groan in protest.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you wanted to make the sacrifice?"

"W-what?"

He hovered above her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. "You said you wanted to be able to make the sacrifice like someone. Who was it?"

"You really wanna talk about this now?" She brought her arms forward to link around his neck, trying to tug him back to her lips. He grabbed her wrists and held them firmly over her head again, making her growl.

"You are not Lana."

She immediately stopped squirming as her heart slammed against her ribcage. "I thought you said we don't have to rehash all of that," she murmured.

"Well I want to make this very clear."

"That I'm not Lana? Yeah, I know. And I get it."

"You get what?"

"Clark," she sighed, then licked her lips, inadvertently drawing his attention back to her mouth. "I don't know the whole story of why Lana left, but I do know it wasn't her choice, or yours for that matter. I've only gotten pieces from Chloe, but from what I can gather, you didn't break up, you were forced apart. And so I get that maybe I'm…well, I'm the only one who stuck around…I mean, besides Chloe, but that's different. She's your best friend and…Clark, I really don't want to have this conversation like this." She nodded to their state of undress.

He was floored. "You think…you think I'm with you because Lana left?"

"No! Well, maybe. I mean…I don't know."

"You don't know!?"

"If Lana didn't leave, you'd still be with her."

Clark shook his head. In an instant, her hands were free from the tie binding them together and he was no longer above her but standing beside the bed. "Lois," he said in astonishment.

She sat up. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No!" He said firmly.

"How do you know that? Given everything you two have been through, why wouldn't you be with her?"  
"Because of you! Lois, I had feelings for you, even when Lana came back."

"Didn't stop you from sleeping with her though." She grabbed the bed covers and pulled it over her frame.

"That was a mistake."

"A mistake?" she scoffed. "Really?"

"No, I mean, not exactly. I mean…" he sighed. "Look, at the time, I was confused about you and then she shows up and it was so easy to just fall back into old ways. But eventually, something would have come between us again. I knew deep down that was the truth, but I ignored it. I did. And I'm sorry that I gave into temptation. But I had to know if she and I could work. Turns out she thought she had to change herself to be with me and that was never what I wanted. But I didn't care. It's true that we were forced to end our relationship, and that hurt. And I could have searched the world for a cure, for us to be together. But I decided to let it go, let her go."

Lois looked down at her hands, silent.

He sat down on the bed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap, still very aware of just how naked she was. "And it was because of you." He tipped her chin up to catch her eyes. "If Lana and I were meant to be together, we would be together. I realized this when we broke up for the last time. And then there was you, whom I already felt something for. I didn't know what it meant, but it was there. I realized if I loved Lana so much, how could I feel something for someone else?"

She remained silent.

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her, relieved when she didn't pull away. "You're not my second choice, Lois. And I'm not with you just because you're the only woman that stuck around all these years. I'm with you because I love you. Remember when you went missing for three weeks? I left my life because I couldn't live it without you. I didn't realize what was right in front of me until it was taken away. Do you understand? I need you, Lois. Only you. I'm glad Lana came back because now I know for sure. It's only ever going to be you."

"But what if you're wrong, Clark?" she murmured. "What if she comes back and—"

"No," he held her firm, looking into her eyes. "Just you."

Her hands came up to cup his face, her thumbs sweeping under his eyes.

"Say you believe me, Lois."

She kissed him softly. "I believe you."

"As far as making any sacrifices, the only sacrifice Lana made for me was letting me go too, so that I can be the hero I need to be, with the right woman by my side."

"Clark, stop. I've cried enough tonight."

He laughed, kissing her again. "Just telling you the truth. Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

She bit her lip. "What, my naked punishment?"

"No, now I want to make love to my wife."

Butterflies swirled in her stomach. "I'm not your wife yet."

"Less than twenty-four hours away. I think I can say it now."

"Your wife," she smiled. "I love the way that sounds."

"You should. I'm not letting you get out of it anyway."

"Clark, shut up and kiss me."

He yanked her into him, kissing her deeply. There was no stopping this time. She was his and he was going to keep it that way. He pulled the covers from her body, revealing her perfect skin. His searching hands moved delicately over her, making her sigh into his kiss. He flipped them over, laying her beneath him. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him ardently, her fingers sliding through his dark locks. They shared deep kisses for long moments before he reeled back to remove his pants and boxers. Lois ogled his impressive length, as if she were seeing it for the first time all over again. She didn't think she would ever get over the thrill.

"Come here." She pulled him against her. "I need you inside me."

Clark groaned and lifted her thighs to sit high on his waist. He gripped his length and teased her, coating the tip in her wetness. Lois moaned, gripping his ass and urging him forward. He slid in promptly, pulling a cry from her lips. He rested his weight on his forearms, palms cradling her head as he kissed her, maintaining as much contact with her as possible. He withdrew to look into her eyes. "How can anything be more perfect?"

"Smallville…"

"I love you."

She caressed his cheek. "I love you too."

He then began to move more frantically, his hips slapping audibly against hers. Their kisses grew sloppy and their rhythm frenzied as the pinnacle was fast approaching. Their gazes remained locked for as long as they could stand it until Lois's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, Clark's name falling from her lips as she came. He groaned and followed suit, before gently collapsing against her. But she didn't seem to mind.

Lois stroked his hair back as his head lay against her rapidly beating heart. She breathed in the moment, enjoying the comfortable silence, for all of two seconds. "Are you sure we're making the right choice here?"

He huffed. "Lois."

"I'm just kidding, Smallville. Jeez. Lighten up."

"You're going to be the death of me," he griped.

She smiled and kissed his damp forehead. "Nothing is more perfect than this."

**FIN.**


End file.
